


Brains

by imera



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: The reason Sheldon doesn't like walnuts





	Brains

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago but only getting around to posting it now.

“Have some,” Raj offered, pushing the bowl of walnuts towards Sheldon. “They’re full of proteins.”

“No thank you.” Sheldon replied, barely looking at the nuts.

“Come on, try one.”

“No thank you,” Sheldon repeated in a more firm tone.

“Are you afraid they might actually be real brains?”

“There is nothing wrong in having an issue with food that looks unnaturally similar to a human organ, many people refuse to eat food with a particular colour, or texture.”

“Yes, and if they were here I’m certain I would tease them as well.”

Sheldon was about to remark on Raj’s insensitive behaviour when Raj picked up a nut and threw it at Sheldon. Sheldon twitched as if the nut hurt him before jumping up, his face slightly flustered as Raj giggled.

“I do not appreciate such behaviour of someone who are supposed to be a friend!” he snapped before stomping out of the living room towards his room before Raj had an opportunity to say another word.


End file.
